The Grudge
by Ummm.Okay I got nuthin
Summary: Based on the Season 9 Finale and what happens after. What happens when a huge fan of the show Supernatural actually becomes a part of it? After Dean turns into a Demon and Sam finds out, his whole world slowly starts to crumble. So to re-do the past, he finds an old spell book. But something in the spell goes wrong and a girl he has never met before is the only one who can help!
1. Prologue-1

"_I'm proud of us, Sammy," Dean let the words tumble out of his mouth. He tried to look as proud as he possibly could because he was telling the truth. He was proud of them. _

_There were a thousand things he wanted to say to Sam. Sorry…thank you…love you little bro….see you in Heaven, but what he'd said just now summed it all up. _

_He knew that he didn't really have much time left, so before he…..died, he wanted to look Sam in the eyes one last time. He wanted to make him understand that all was forgiven now and that Sam didn't need to feel guilty about any of it. _

_He had told Sam and Bobby once that if he died on a job one of these days, he wanted them both to know that they were forgiven; no matter how much of crap they had both pulled on him, they had a clean slate._

_The first blade had been trying to, and slowly succeeding in, turning Dean into some kind of a monster-a killing machine. It was really something he didn't want to become so maybe this was for the best. He didn't like leaving Sam alone any more than he'd liked it the other way around, but if this was the way that things were meant to be, then he could live with that…or die knowing it. _

"_I'm proud of us." And with that, he stumbled forward and fell onto Sam's chest._

* * *

'Alright, that's enough,' I thought to myself and turned off the TV.

I had watched the Season Finale over and over again for the past few days, wallowing and sulking at the fact that I'd have to wait a few months for the next Season to come. But it was mostly because I had nothing better to do, and nothing to wait excitedly for on a daily basis.

I had figured out by now that if I didn't want to end up getting PTSD, then I'd have to start by getting a life.

But until then…..sighing, I turned the TV back on.

_Crowley looked at Dean expectantly. Dean, who apparently wasn't dead…yet, was still unconscious on the bed. He held the Blade tightly in his hands and just a few seconds later, stirred. But this time when his eyes opened, they weren't the forest green colour that they were supposed to be. Instead, they were black. As black as a demon's. Dean Winchester was a demon._

I could swear that when Dean's eyes opened, they stared right at me.

That was when the weirdest thing happened. The TV screen turned black and it started making static noises all of a sudden. I went closer to the screen to turn it off, since the remote control clearly didn't seem to be working. That was when a hand shot out of the TV, holding my wrist in a tight grip.

Surprised, I stumbled backwards and the hand tugging at my wrist was pulled outside. I caught a slight glimpse of its face in the process. It had very pale skin and its dark black hair completely covered its face as if hiding it. But I caught its eyes from in between the streaks of hair and they were looking straight at me.

I struggled, of course, and wriggled and tried to break free from its grip. But whatever it was, was strong and wasn't willing to let go easily. At least not without a fight. It grasped my other wrist with the remaining hand and pulled me into the TV.

* * *

A/N: I know that this chapter's pretty short, but I promise that the rest of the chapters are going to be longer.

There are quite a few ways that this story can go now. I could turn this into a complete case-fic and concentrate on the hunting part more or I could concentrate more on the personal lives of Sam and Dean and the whole demon mess.

I could also manage to do both, but maybe as two separate stories or parts of the story rather than just one. So tell me what you think I should do! Or if there's a third direction where you would like this story to go, I'm okay with that too.


	2. Prologue-2

Sam was pretty sure that he hadn't heard any sounds in the bunker recently, except for his own while he was drinking himself to death. So it was quite surprising when he heard a shattering noise in the living room.

He rushed down there of course and found someone out there who he'd never expected to see. It was his brother Dean, he was alive. Dean wasn't facing him though, so he could only see Dean's back.

"Dean?" Sam called out to his brother, wanting to make absolutely sure that it was him.

Dean, though, stayed where he was so Sam decided to take a step forward but just as he did, Dean's voice said, "Don't."

His voice sounded pained and slightly conflicted which, for Sam, was all the more reason to step forward.

"Dean?!" Sam tried calling out to him louder. He saw Dean's shoulder's tense and his hands ball up into fists.

"Dean, how the hell are you alive? What happened?"

Sam could swear that he could see Dean shaking and he stepped forward again to get closer to his brother.

"Dean," Sam gently said, "Talk to me, man…please!"

He took one last step towards Dean, so that he was inches away from him when Dean lashed out. Dean gripped Sam's neck tighter, and stronger than any regular human could as he gritted out, "I said don't."

Saying those words, he let go of Sam, pushing him away with force that made Sam fall and feel as if all the air had been knocked out of him. What terrified him, though, were the eyes. They were black with not a hint of green in them.

"Dean?" Sam questioned, not knowing what else to say. He remained frozen in his place, not wanting to get up or do anything else for that matter. He wanted Dean to make the first move.

"Sam?" Dean mimicked Sam's voice and snickered. As he suddenly appeared right in front of Sam, Sam flinched and tried to slide backwards, wanting to keep a safe distance between him and his brother.

Dean rolled his eyes at his brother's response, not really caring that much, "I'm a Demon, Sam. Face the fact and move on."

"But….how?" Sam managed to splutter out.

"It was the blade," Dean grinned a demonic grin, "It brought me back to life."

Sam was in pure shock. Of all the times that his brother had died and been brought back to life, he had never thought that the result could ever be so extreme that it could turn his brother into a Demon.

Before Sam could even start to think of a proper response, Dean yawned and with a bored expression on his face said, "Well, I gotta go. It was nice meetin' you li'l bro," Dean said with a wink.

Finally finding his voice, Sam called out, "Wait! Where are you going?"

Dean rolled his eyes as he replied, "To the parlour! Where do you think I'm goin'?"  
When Sam shrugged his shoulders, Dean covered his face with his palm and resisted the urge to want to kill his little brother, though he had no idea why.

Sighing he said, "I'm a Demon, Sam. I'm going to go kill some people and cause destruction. Bye."

Just like that Dean was gone, leaving Sam in the bunker all alone, with silence as his only companion.

Sam didn't know how long it was until he finally managed to stop the tears from flowing out of his eyes while drinking at the same time, but he did. He dragged himself down to the basement where all the old spell books were stored. He was going to find a way to turn Dean back into a human and what better way to do that than to find a spell in these ancient spell books.

Sam took the first dusty old book that he could find and started leafing through it. By the time it was dark, he still hadn't found anything of use. He threw the tenth book that he'd gone through angrily on the floor and sat in his chair with a sigh. As he stood up after he'd calmed down and picked the book up off of the floor, he saw the page that the book had opened at.

_A spell that can change the past…..hmmmm._


End file.
